peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rugrats Movie IV, A Rugrats crossover
T The Rugrats Movie IV is a movie that is released in Asia in January 23, 2015, It was released in the USA in January 24, 2015. It is released on DVD in June 10, 2015. It is a crossover between Rugrats, Peppa Pig, Tasty Time with ZeFronk, and Courage The Cowardly Dog. It lasts for 1 hour and 40 minutes. Plot Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil,are at Shop-Rite getting ready for a holiday. After going to Shop-Rite, Peppa comes and says hello to Tommy and Chuckie. Tommy was kidnapped from Beijing, China and was in the Bell and Drum Tower. Katz from Courage The Cowardly Dog creates Dom, from Tasty Time with ZeFronk and eats healthy foods. Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil were at China leaving the Bell and Drum Tower. Around Beijing, they went to Moscow, Russia. The gang runs through the lake. Peppa and the rest of the gang go for a holiday in Wildwood. They go to the Boardwalk. They went to Beijing to rescue Tommy and Tommy goes to a roller coaster along with Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Dom, and Katz. Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony, Danny Dog, Zoe Zebra, Rebecca Rabbit, Candy Cat, Bertram Bliter, Brianna Cutie, Freddy Fox, Wendy Wolf, George Pig and Richard Rabbit threw a Welcome Back Peppa party. Title Selection On February 24, 2011, The Rugrats Movie IV was selected as a title, and is scheduled for release on January 31, 2015. Title Bids The Rugrats Movie IV (winner) Rugrats Continues in a Beautiful World (runner up) Rugrats IV: Founded Treasure. (semi-finalist) Rugrats 3x3 Basketball (semi-finalist) Rugrats in a Circus (semi-finalist) Rugrats Say "Party Time" (withdrew on February 22, 2011) Release Date Moved to January 24, 2015 On April 4, 2012, it was announced that The Rugrats Movie IV moved to January 24, 2015 as a release date. Peppa Announced as a Main Character On February 24, 2011, Peppa Pig appears in a teaser poster, following the announcement, On August 4, 2014, it was announced that Peppa Pig is going to be a main character of The Rugrats Movie IV. Trailers Teaser Trailer (Released June 10, 2014) (Tommy Pickles walks and whistles the theme song of Rugrats) Tommy. Oh! Hello! Long time no see! Wait a minute! If you are out there, I am not in here. (The number 4 shows) Announcer. Next year, Tommy. Whaaaaaaaaaaa! What's happening! (The number 4 shows again and Tommy goes under the number 4) Announcer. He is back, Tommy. Hey! What is that? (The number 4 shows the final time and smacks Tommy and spins around) Announcer. In diapers! Tommy. In diapers? Oh no. (Rugrats Go Wild logo shows) Oh! I get it now! Rugrats! (Tommy changes the Rugrats Go Wild logo into The Rugrats Movie IV logo) Tommy. IV! (the 3D logo shows) Tommy. Whoa! Look Out! (2015 logo shows) Tommy. 2015? I with it were closer. (the 2015 logo zooms and hits Tommy) Tommy. TOO close. (Tommy goes away) (The 2015 logo zooms out) Theatrical Trailer (Released September 6, 2014) (Columbia Pictures logo) (Blue Sky Studio logo with Scrat) (Sony Pictures Animation logo) Lil. Uh Oh! Evil cat Katz is about to create Dom and is no longer being on Tasty Time with ZeFronk. Katz. I am making my own creation to help me finally captured Tommy, Chuckie, Peppa, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi! I will call him, Dom from Tasty Time with ZeFronk. (Dom goes away) ZeFronk. Finally! No more interruptions for that stupid cat! (Boom!) Dom. Where am I? Katz. It worked! Dom. He was...(burp!) Katz. That's Enough! Dom. What a jerk! Announcer. On January 24th. (Next Year in Yahoo! Movies) Peppa. Here is the plan, Dom. You trick Tommy into being sneaky, like you. And he'll have so much fun, he'll never go back. Announcer. Welcome too... Peppa. I am so ready for that. Announcer. Your business... All. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ouch! Peppa. It is so c-c-c-c-c-cold in there. Lil. That's so badly in here. Chuckie. It's c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold in here. Tommy is my best f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-friend Kipper. Oh No! Catch Please! Oh! (falls) Announcer. From the creator of Rugrats. Dom. Sneaky! Sneaky! Announcer. And the creator of Peppa Pig. Peppa. Don't worry Chuckie! Tommy could never be that sneaky. Tommy. (with magic wand): Why are we going to slow? (going faster) Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Dom, and Katz. Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tommy. Let's Go! (Kid with cotton candy on Wildwood's boardwalk) (Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Dom, and Katz screams loudly) Tommy. Isn't this fun? Katz. Idiotically not! (Rugrats logo and Peppa Pig logo) Announcer. The Rugrats Movie IV. (Tommy adds the number 4) Tommy. 4! Peppa. We better get out of here! (Boom!) Peppa. Ooh! Cotton candy! Let's Go! (January 24, 2015 logo shows, Next Year in Yahoo! Movies) (Dom Laughing) Final Trailer (Released December 6, 2014) (Columbia Pictures logo) (Blue Sky Studio logo with Scrat) (Sony Pictures Animation logo) Katz. Welcome to the party idiots (evil laugh) I am making my own creation to help me finally captured Tommy, Chuckie, Peppa, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi! I will cal him, Dom from Tasty Time with ZeFronk. (Dom goes away) ZeFronk. Finally! No more interruptions for that stupid cat! (Boom!) Dom. Where am I? Katz. It worked! Dom. He was...(burp!) Katz. That's Enough! Dom. What a jerk! Peppa. Here is the plan, Dom. You trick Tommy into being sneaky, like you. And he'll have so much fun, he'll never go back. Dom. You will never have a sequence in order. Announcer. On January 24th. Peppa. Don't worry Chuckie! Tommy could never be that sneaky. Tommy. (with magic wand): Why are we going to slow? (going faster) Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Dom, and Katz. Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tommy. Let's Go! (Kid with cotton candy on Wildwood's boardwalk) (Peppa, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Dom, and Katz screams loudly) Tommy. Isn't this fun? Katz. Idiotically not! Announcer. Welcome too... All. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ouch! Peppa. It is so c-c-c-c-c-cold in there. Lil. That's so badly in here. Chuckie. It's c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold in here. Tommy is my best f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-friend. Announcer. Your business... Announcer. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi. Introducing Peppa, Dom, Katz, and 2 Velociraptors. Velociraptor #1. (slap to Velociraptor #2) Velociraptor #2. Why? Velociraptor #1. You did not see that anymore! (1,000 slaps to Velociraptor #2) Announcer. From the creator of Rugrats and the creator of Peppa Pig. Announcer. The Rugrats Movie IV. (Tommy adds the number 4) Tommy. 4! Peppa. Caramel apples, candy apples, apple slices... Lil. Oooh! Cotton Candy! Let's go! Peppa. We better get out of here! (Boom!) (January 24, 2015 logo shows) (Peppa tosses the pie to Dom) Dom. What a jerk! (Peppa laughing) Worldwide Release Dates Vietnam. December 18, 2014 Asia. January 23, 2015 USA. January 24, 2015 UK. January 29, 2015 Japan. July 26, 2015Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers